We're All Gonna Get Along
by ludicrousLemon
Summary: It's okay to talk to your family about things, it's something you shouldn't have to think twice about. Haruhi just wishes her cousin will open up to her. Warning: Male OC, possible yaoi. No decided pairings yet.


_"__Haru-chan!"_

_The little girl turned around, chocolate brown hair shining a magnificent color in the sun. She put a hand over her eyes in an attempt to shield them from the blazing light, seeing a younger boy running up to her. She waited awhile for him to catch up to her before realizing he wasn't making any move to slow down, just kept speeding towards her. Her big brown eyes widened as she tried to get out of his way, but she wasn't quite accustomed to the white, strappy heels adjourning her feet and stumbled. The boy rammed into her, the weight of his body and speed enough to send the already wobbling girl tumbling to the soiled ground and knock the breath out of her lungs. There was a sickening squelching noise as their bodies made impact with a large puddle of mud._

_"Get-", she gasped, "off me!" He complied without comment, not looking bothered at all that their fancy clothes were ruined or that his cousin had shoved him away so rudely. He didn't get up from his spot in the puddle, opting for staring at her expectantly, that same curious, calculating look in his eyes as he gauged her reaction. The little girl struggled to sit up, examining her grimy dress with a horrified expression. Her foot slipped on the sleek ground and she fell again, this time on her back. Great, now she was covered from both sides. And her hair! It takes so long to wash with its length… "You…You!" Poor __Haruhi__ looked on the verge of tears, which just further confused the five year old boy. Didn't she like dirt? She's supposed to be smiling and laughing, like he sees other boys do on the playground. He usually watches them from the swings, it seems like they have so much fun... Of course, Haruhi always mistook William's failed attempts to bond for something else and thought he had much more cruel intentions._

_"Why do you hate me?" Did he really have to answer a question so absurd? He didn't anyways, it was most likely just rhetorical. "This is my only dress, my daddy doesn't have lotsa money like your daddy does and he paid a lotta money for it an, an, and now you got it all gross before the ceremony!" Note to Willie, girls don't like mud. He gave a sullen shrug and looked down at his once black dress shoes. "You'll get in trouble, too! Your daddy will be very upset with you for ruining our clothes right before the wedding."_

_"Stop calling him that!" The sudden outburst was so out of character for the usually stoic and passive boy that Haruhi found herself at a loss for words. "H- he…" William gulped, not allowing himself to stutter. "He's not my father and he never will be, so don't you ever say that again! An'd there's nothing he can do to me, no matter what my mother says!" Haruhi gave an indignant huff, trying to get clumps of mud out of he shoulder length hair in vain._

_"Haruhi!"_

_The girl in question winced and internally groaned as she heard her father approach, walking lightly on the grass to keep from muddying his shoes._

_"What on Earth-?"_

_"__Uiriamu shoved me in the mud!"_

_"You have no proof to back up your accusations." Haruhi gaped._

_"We're both covered in filth!"_

_"As am I. It was merely an accident, don't flatter yourself into thinking I would waste my time in provoking you." Haruhi was fuming, but she was also hurt. How could he accuse her of lying? Didn't he _care? _Why did he always act like this around other people?_

_ Her dad wasn't too pleased, and later, at the reception, he talked to her about it._

_"You know Haruhi sometimes that child could be a pretentious, arrogant little…"_

_She let herself forget the end of that sentence._

_"But, it's really hard not to become like that when you're a smart as he is. He was made to believe he was better than everyone else."_

_"Daddy, he's smarter than me and I'm two years older than him! He _is _better than everyone else!"_

_**::**_

_**I am a ferocious tiger page break. FEAR ME. Nya nya nya~! **_

_**::**_

The members of the Host Club had not failed to notice the slight change in Haruhi's behavior. She was a little less cheerful and spacey sometimes. Kyoya had thought about addressing the problem, but it didn't affect the clubs income so he didn't say anything about it. She had a bit of a depressing air around her, and it wasn't until a month later, when things started looking up, that they figured out why.

"Look! My little girl is here!" Tamaki had been a bit clingier over the past month, an ineffective attempt to cheer her up. Instead of giving him a polite shove out of her personal space and a tired smile that they had become accustomed to seeing, she simply rolled her eyes and let him hug her.

"Listen guys, I need to tell you-"

"Who's that mopey guy behind you?" Hikaru interjected.

"W-wha-?" she turned around (as much as she could, considering the rest of her body had yet to be released from Tamaki's iron gripped hug), looking equally surprised to see a broody teenager, looking much like herself, sulking behind her.

"_Gah!_ When did you get here?" He glanced up at her than back at his stuffy dress shoes, speaking in a language that only Tamaki and Kyoya seemed to be fluent in.

_"You left me in the cafeteria," _he mumbled, staring blankly at his socks. If he was a more expressive person Haruhi guessed he might have been glaring. She didn't speak English well, but she could guess what he was upset about.

"I was going to come back after talking to the club about, eh... something. You should be practicing your Japanese and speaking less English, I can't understand you."

"My Japanese is just fine." This time he _was _glaring. Haruhi sighed.

"As I was saying, my cousin Uiriamu-"

_"William."_

"That's what I _said!_ Uiri-kun is living with me now, due to certain circumstances. I hope you don't mind him hanging around me until he finds someone more fit to his social standards to hang out with."

"Haru-chan that's not very nice!" Hunny shoveled another spoonful of strawberry cake in his waiting mouth, even though he hadn't even swallowed the last one. _Who eats so much cake at seven in the morning? _William watched with morbid fascination as the whole platter was devoured in less than a minute, the rest of the conversation going past him until one of the redheads spoke up.

"You guys look like twins," Kaoru murmured, tilting his head to the side curiously. Everyone did the same, making the group look like a batch of confused puppies (except for Kyoya, because he's just too cool for school). Haruhi examined the younger boy, face adjourning a frown.

William and Haruhi did look very similar, same facial features, almost the same height. But, since he _was _male, his shoulders were a bit broader, eyebrows much darker, lips not as plump and pink as Haruhi's, and eyes _almost_ as big, but not quite. His hair was a little longer and a darker brown, but the ends were light. He had probably bleached them awhile ago. His eyes were also much, _much_ lighter, a milkier brown, but they were dulled and hardly lively like his cousins'. Although he looked a bit more masculine than herhis physique was a bit too lean to differ too much from hers. His cheeks were a bit flushed from the scrutiny. He left from his spot behind Haruhi and went over to fiddle with the piano, playing a random tune.

"I don't look anything like him. He has a little bit of freckles."

"Maybe you should have him join the host club. What year is he?" They all turned to Kyoya, nodding in agreement.

"Um, he's in my grade 'cause he skipped. But he doesn't have the best of social skills, in fact he's a little arrogant." He raised an eyebrow.

" Well, at least he is to me. " She frowned, looking over at the younger boy, playing a cheerful tune despite his sullen expression. They hadn't had a chance to really talk, William didn't give her one. The first two weeks he spent at their small apartment was locked in his room, and it wasn't until yesterday that he spoke, saying he wanted to go to school with Haruhi. She had a hard time containing her excitement, as much as she claimed to hate him when they were younger she still missed how he used to be. Anything was better than the depressed, angsty teenager that's been moping around her house. But, she really couldn't blame him. She bet as soon as he got over his step-father's death (or as soon as he gets his inheritance, whatever comes first) he'll be back to his passive, arrogant, socially-retarded self. Probably. But, maybe…

"Maybe he's changed."

_**A/N: Ehh, didn't like this chapter too much. I really liked the flashback part, but the rest just seems too Willie-centric and kind of lame. I don't want this fic to seem like it's revolving around my OC. It's mostly Haru-centric, and I like writing from partly her POV because I adore Haruhi.**_

_**IMPORTANT: I need you guys to help me. I'm so indecisive, I can't decide what pairings there should be.**_

_**THINGS I'M WILLING TO WRITE (there will/may be more than one pairing):**_

_**Tamaki/Haruhi**_

_**OC/Haruhi**_

_**OC/Hunny**_

_**OC/Kyoya**_

_**Tamaki/Kaoru and/or Hikaru**_

_**Hunny/Kyoya**_

_**Hunny/Kaoru and/or Hikaru**_

_**Hikaru/Haruhi**_

_**OC/Kaoru and/or Hikaru**_

_**OC/Tamaki**_

_**Umnn, forgot the name of the dark prince from the.. was it called the black magic club? IDK. But, willing to pair him up with someone.**_

_**You can suggest another. Sorry Mori isn't here, I find him really hard to write.**_

_**I really need a couple of reviews with pairing suggestions, the ones with most wins. It would make writing the story easier if I knew who ends up with who.**_


End file.
